Invention utile
by Cyrielle13
Summary: En général, les inventions d'Amérique sont ridiculisées par les autres nations. Sauf une. Cette invention, c'est la seule dont personne ne se moque. Tout simplement car elle a sauvé depuis sa création d'innombrables vies innocentes.


**Titre :** Invention utile.  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** En général, les inventions d'Amérique sont ridiculisées par les autres nations. Sauf une. Cette invention, c'est la seule dont personne ne se moque. Tout simplement car elle a sauvée depuis sa création d'innombrables vies innocentes.  
 **Disclaimer :** Seul Texas, Kansas et Québec est à moi. Le reste à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Blake/Texas | Alfred/États-unis | Matthew/Canada. Mention de Dorothy/Kansas | Samuel/Québec | Francis/France | Arthur/Angleterre | Lars/Pays-bas | Kyle/Australie | Héraklès/Grèce | Ain/Malaisie | Ludwig/Allemagne.  
 **M/A :** J'écoutais des épisodes de "Enquêtes impossibles", de Pierre Bellemare, sur YouTube, quand j'ai réalisé que parmi les nombreuses inventions créer par les Américains, une seule n'a jamais reçue de moquerie. Laquelle? Vous comprendrez en lisant ce texte...  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Invention utile**

 **1996**  
Il existe bien des choses, dans ce monde, qui ébranle profondément Alfred. Pas sur le plan matériel, mais mental.  
Et l'une d'elle est de voir un de ses États, un de ses enfants, complètement désemparé.  
Quand Texas est donc venu le voir, sans avertissement et presque en larmes, la nation américaine a immédiatement compris que quelque chose d'atroce venait de se passer. Car jamais Blake, véritable gentilhomme de la campagne sudiste, n'aurait osé déranger de quelque manière que ce soit quelqu'un de sa famille. Même quand il rendait visite à Dorothy, l'une de ses soeurs les plus proches de lui, il l'avertissait avant.  
Il n'a mis longtemps à découvrir pourquoi.  
La petite Amber avait été retrouvée. Morte. Nue. Égorgée. Dans un fossé.  
L'horreur des détails a dégoûté Alfred. Quel genre de monstres pouvait faire ça à une enfant?  
Blake l'avait cherché, cette gamine. Comme tout le monde. Qui resterait insensible face à ce genre d'affaire? Il avait assisté aux battues, il avait cherché le suspect et la camionnette aperçues le témoin. En vain.  
« Père, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? », demande l'État de l'Étoile Solitaire, incapable cette fois de retenir ses larmes. « Comment éviter à d'autres gosses le même destin que Amber? »  
Et pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie...  
... Amérique n'a aucune idée. Ou plutôt, la seule chose qu'il dit, c'est;  
« Si les gens qui avaient quittés la ville avaient sû qu'un fou avait kidnappé une gosse, peut-être qu'ils auraient fait quelque chose. »  
Texas le dévisagé...  
... et le Pays de la Liberté remarque que les yeux de celui-ci se sont illuminés.  
Comme si une idée incroyablement logique lui a traversé l'esprit.

* * *

 **2014**  
« Un nourrisson? »  
-Oui, confirme Canada, tout sourire. Elle avait à peine un jour.  
-Et c'est grâce à AMBER qu'on l'a retrouvée? , continue l'hyperpuissance mondiale, troublé malgré tout. Son frère et lui, comme souvent, assistaient à une réunion entre les différents pays nord-américains. Or, la nation canadienne l'avait abordée avant la réunion pour l'informer qu'un autre enfant, cette fois un bébé, avait eu la vie sauve grâce à l'alerte AMBER.  
Depuis que Texas avait inventé ce programme et que Alfred l'avait fait appliqué (sans aucun problème, cette fois) à tous ses États, il ne recevait que des compliments. C'est la seule de ses inventions pour laquelle il n'avait eu aucune remarque déplaisante. Canada n'avait pas mis trop de temps à l'appliquer aussi chez lui, et quelques années plus tard, plusieurs pays du Vieux monde avait suivi les deux pays nord-américains.  
Australie et Malaisie; France et Grèce; Allemagne et Pays-bas. Et même Angleterre! C'était d'ailleurs les rares fois où son ancien tuteur lui disait quelque chose de réellement positif. Quand il le remerciait d'avoir inventé un programme comme tel pour retrouver des enfants disparus.  
« Samuel aurait aimé te remercier en personne, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Trop de choses à faire. », ajoute Matthew. « Il m'a demandé de le faire à sa place. »  
-Tu lui diras que le héros est content d'avoir sauvé un autre innocent!  
Car ça, par contre, c'était vrai.  
Il était un héros. Pour ces enfants miraculeusement retrouvés en vie, il est un héros. Un héros se cachant dans l'ombre, mais un héros quand même.  
Et quoi qu'ils en disent, les nations du monde entier ne contrediront jamais cette vérité-là.

* * *

 **M/A :** L'affaire dont Canada fait référence s'est réellement produite. Pour mieux comprendre, inscrivez "enlèvement de la petite victoria trois-rivières" dans le moteur de recherche. Si j'ai choisi celle-ci, c'est qu'il s'agit de la seule dont j'ai connaissance. Par ailleurs, j'ignore si d'autres pays ont adoptés l'alerte AMBER. Ceux que j'ai mentionné sont les seuls que j'ai pû trouver, ne vous en déplaises.  
Comme toujours, j'espères que ce texte vous a plût, je vous dit à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de commenter!


End file.
